


Zeus broke a sun god

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Of Immortals [formerly Artemis & Apollo stories] [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Apollo will Haiku away the emotions, Artemis and Apollo, Artemis hugged her brother, Artemis is a good sister, Bad Haiku, Burns, Comfort/Angst, Delos, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hermes is the messenger, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not, Not a ship fic, Now go do that in my other fics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective!Artemis, Protectiveness, Sad, Thalia makes a short cameo, Torture, Zeus Is The Best Dad Totally, Zeus is a DICK, Zeus's A+ Parenting, apollo needs a hug, not much fluff, this started off as a drabble and turned into the single longest thing i have ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: This fic will make a lot more sense if you read the first book in the series. I strongly recommend reading that one before you read this. Thank you.6 months Apollo went silent.6 months Zeus refused to tell Artemis where her brother was.She can feel how terrified he is.Enough is enough.Unlike in the last fic, Apollo doesnt get turned mortal.Instead, Artemis saved him.Apollo isnt okay.And Artemis is pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously im not kidding go read the first fic in this series before reading this.

Artemis was scared for her brother.

It had been nearly 5 months since he had been seen on Olympus or otherwise. 

Zeus refused to tell her his whereabouts, or even a hint towards his location.

But Artemis knew that wherever he was, he was hurt….

...And that Zeus was causing it. 

For about a month now, she could hear an... echo, of sorts, of his voice just.. begging Zeus to forgive him. 

He sounded terrified and  _ small _ . 

She could practically feel his despair. 

Artemis had had  _ enough. _

He was sobbing for her. 

Begging for her to come find him, save him.

She  _ had  _ to find him. 

It wasn't a matter of choice anymore.

His presence was masked from her by a powerful force, probably Zeus. 

There was a sort of block between them, keeping her from contacting him.

Apollo was still screaming for her. 

He  _ needed  _ her.

There telepathic twin abilities were blocked, and she couldn't even contact him at all.

But he was  _ screaming _ for her.

So?

She went to find him…

..and she did. 

Artemis could hardly believe what she found. Her brother, her LITTLE brother, Apollo, was curled in the fetal position, sobbing. 

This is not okay.

This is not supposed to happen.

A golden net covered him, and the stench of Greek fire filled the air. Violent sobs racked his small, almost mortal frame. 

This is not okay.

She floated over to him, and he seemed to sense her presence because he curled in on himself more. 

She felt an odd sense of hatred towards Zeus. 

She wanted to rip him apart. 

This was overkill, leaving her brother on the ground sobbing, damn near mortal alone and in agony. 

That is  _ wrong. _

She knelt next to him, unsure of what to do. Artemis started rubbing his back as he sobbed, thankfully, that seemed to comfort him a bit. His violent sobs slowed as she tried to comfort him.

She didn't know what to do.

This had never happened before.

She gently pulled him into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.. Fates it had been years since anything of this scale had happened. Years since she was cradling Apollo to her chest as he sobbed.

She altered her appearance to be one a few years older, 18-19ish.

She eventually comforted him enough that he stopped sobbing, but he still had tears running down his face. 

He was shaking so badly. He was shaking and crying and Artemis was  _ furious. _

Apollo was so weak he could hardly look up at her. His immortality had been... drained.

It was disgusting what there father had done to him.

Apollo clung to her like she was his lifeline, and in many ways she was. Artemis didn't mind. 

She would never mind for something like this.

She continued running her fingers through his hair, something she had done many times over the years as an effort to calm him down.

He looked so scared and small. 

She just wanted to protect him from Father. 

She picked him up carefully, trying not to hurt him.

She failed.

Quite spectacularly really.

Apollo  _ screamed,  _ and Artemis knew her mistake the moment the burns covering him cracked open and he jolted away from her.

She didn’t want this.

His eyes were wide like plates, and glazed with pain. 

She felt horrible. “‘Pollo.. I didn't mean to hurt you…” she said carefully, trying not to scare him away. 

It had been so long since he had been hurt like this. So long since she was the one holding him together.

She pulled him over to her again, gentler this time. 

He was  _ shaking so badly. _

Artemis is not a healing god, and despite her powers, she couldn't do much for his injuries.

She always hated how little she could do to heal him when he’s hurt.

He needed rest. He needed help.

He needed to get away from this forsaken place.

She needed to protect him.

Artemis restored her brothers immortality, weakening herself a bit but ensuring he would suddenly die. 

Apollo didn't move. He just sat there staring at her, looking more terrified than before. “Y.. You came…” he murmured, his voice shook. His eyes were wide. He looked at her like she wasn't real, like he was just imagining her.

It  _ hurt _ to see him like this.

“Apollo.. Of course I came..”

A look of terror passed over his face as he seemed to realize something. “Now he’ll do it all over again..” She shook her head.

“I won't let him, and I doubt anyone else will when they see you.” Apollo caved then, hugging her so tightly that if she were mortal he might've broken a rib. He sobbed thank yous into her, and Artemis didn't care.

He’s her twin.

She needs to look after him.

She needed to make sure nothing like this would  _ ever  _ happen again.

“Pollo, do you want any nectar or ambrosia?” Apollo stared at her as if she was lying. His eyes were wide with shock. 

She looked at him quizzically, he nodded violently. This was the most forward reaction he had had to anything she had said. He still hadn't spoken a single word to her other that the repeated thank you’s and the thing about her coming and Zeus draining his newly regained immortality again. 

Apollo sat next to her. Close enough that she could feel his racing heartbeat. She had her arm wrapped protectively around him, she wouldn't let him be hurt again. if Zeus came back she would teleport them to Delos.

Artemis felt concern rise within her as she realized she could feel his bones through the tattered, ichor soaked clothes he wore. 

She felt a frown force its way onto her face. 

He was malnourished… he’s a god and he’s malnourished. 

That made her sick. 

This entire thing made her feel sick.

Artemis summoned some nectar and offered it to him. He stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it, drinking it like he hadn't had any in months- a chilling thought coming over her. 

He probably  _ hadn't _ drank any in months. He was  _ certainly _ thin enough for that. 

As he drank color slowly returned to his milky skin. He ran out of nectar quickly, and looked absolutely devastated when he realized that, he stared at the now empty cup in horror. 

She smiled sadly and refilled it, summoning some ambrosia for him. 

He went to grab it. “Slow down, you might be sick if you eat it too fast” He ignored her and continued eating. 

She didn't really mind, ambrosia and nectar wouldn't make him sick unless he ate far more than this. 

She could practically feel the strength returning to him but not fast enough. 

Not nearly fast enough.

She pulled him closer to her protectively. 

He was so frail, she felt like she could break him in half with one wrong move. He felt fragile, like a vase that could break with one wrong action. 

She was going to protect him from Zeus. Even if it meant her getting hurt in the process.

They ascended to Olympus together, Apollo having recovered enough strength to do basic things like float. 

He was cowering behind her, afraid- no  _ terrified  _ of their father. 

It was  _ wrong. _

She was never going to let Zeus hurt him again. 

When they arrived in the throne room, Apollo was basically clinging to her. 

When Zeus saw Apollo, thunder rumbled and he looked absolutely livid. 

Apollo was shaking.

Zeus shouted something, but it was lost to the loud thunder. 

Apollo’s grip on her arm tightened. 

Zeus raised his master bolt, Artemis felt no fear. She was going to protect Apollo. 

She watched as Apollo flinched back and covered his head. 

Anger rushed through her. 

She wrapped an arm around him pulling him next to her. 

He was stiff like dead game. His thin, malnourished body felt wrong against her side. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was APOLLO for the fates sake. He was cheerful, outgoing, and brilliant like the sun. He was sensitive, kind, overdramtic and funny. He was nice, cunning, and and amazing archer. He was her amazing, silly, and anxious brother. He was so much to her, and she would be damned if she let Zeus hurt him again.

Artemis had always known that Zeus would punish Apollo harshly. 

She hated it.

She despised how he treated them.

Apollo always flinched when he saw the bolt.

She hated that.

It was wrong.

So wrong Artemis wanted to tear him apart right then and there. “Father.” Artemis greeted him coldly. Ignoring the superweapon pointed directly at her and her brother. “You have been torturing Apollo and stripping away his immortality. Am I correct?” Zeus would have smited both of them right then and there if not for Poseidon's horrified gasp. Ares stared at there father like He was going to punch him…

  
  


~0~

  
  


Ares had never really liked his siblings much, but this was  _ overkill. _

Apollo looked terrified. 

In the 3000 and something years the brat had been alive, he only seen that expression on him a few times. 

Most of them having to do with Father. 

The sun god had pissed off Dear Old Dad a few to many times over the years and Zeus isn’t exactly one for talking things out. He would break out the bolt and Apollo would be smited. 

He hated seeing his brother like that. 

So helpless.

Now Zeus was pointing his master bolt at the younger god. 

He glared at Zeus, not moving to protect Apollo. 

He didn't care enough to do that. 

Besides, Uncle Poseidon and Hermes had that covered. He really wanted to punch his father though. 

The more he studied Apollo, the angrier he got. Apollo’s state reminded him far of his own thousands of years ago when the giants locked him in a brass jar so long ago… but he looked worse.. Or he would have if Artemis hadn't given him nectar and ambrosia. 

It was clear she did, you could practically see the power ever so slowly returning to the disgraced Olympian. 

Besides that, Apollo was still sickly pale.  He looked as weakened at he had all those years ago. 

He never wished that feeling of helplessness on anyone. 

Artemis wrapped a protective arm around Apollo. 

The disgraced sun god looked absolutely terrified of Zeus, and like he might fall over any moment. 

He couldn't help the pity he felt for the sun god. 

If he knew anything about what it felt like to be deprived of nectar and ambrosia for months, and he did, was that it sucked. 

Apollo was an idiot for helping his descendant, and falling for the idiots flattery, but he didn't deserve this. Not by a long shot.

  
  


~0~

  
  


Hermes zipped over and next to Apollo. 

The messenger still remembered when Ares had been taken hostage by those giants all those hundreds of years ago, and how bad he looked at the time. Pale, sickly, weak, despite this Apollo managed look worse.  

Poseidon was staring at Apollo like he was some sort of ghost. “Brother what did you do to him!” 

He stood up from his throne and stood in front of Artemis and Apollo, shielding them from Zeus’s lightning bolt, his trident raised to counter if Zeus were to fire. “I knew you were planning on turning him mortal but this?!?” 

Poseidon glared at him. 

Demeter stared at Apollo, her hand raised to make a shield of some sort of plant if Zeus were to fire upon the boy. 

Aphrodite wasn't here, and Hera didn't care. 

Hestia who was normally tending the hearth watched nervously. 

She hated this. 

She hated how her family fought.  “We both know very well that the future unfolds prophecy or not.” Poseidon growled. “and the Romans knew of that prophecy since ancient times. We shall vote to see if Apollo regains his spot on the council.” 

Artemis watched anxiously as Poseidon glared at Zeus, still ready to protect Apollo. 

She felt Apollo’s thin, malnourished hand squeeze her wrist. 

He was terrified, Artemis squeezed his shoulder gently. “You're gonna be okay, Pollo” she whispered, trying to calm him down. 

She could feel him trembling beneath her arm. The council voted,  Aphrodite, and Dionysus Athena and Aphrodite shimmered into existence on their thrones, while Hades just kind of appeared. 

They took in the situation. 

All of them took Apollo’s side, making the vote 9 to 2. 

Only Hera and Zeus against him. Apollo regained his seat on the council, and Zeus restored Apollo to his former glory, But he was still injured and weakened. 

  
  


~0~

 

After he regained his seat, Artemis brought him back to her camp…

 

Artemis spoke to Thalia telepathically.  _ Thalia, I need you to prepare a cot in my tent. Prepare medical supplies and blankets. You are the only one prohibited entry into my tent until I say otherwise _

She trusted Thalia to do as she commanded, she brought Apollo to her tent in her current camp, and as she requested her tent was set up as a makeshift infirmary. 

Thalia stared at them, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. 

Artemis helped him to the cot He sat down with a dull thud and a hiss of pain. 

Apollo was shaking, his eyes downcast and his hands clasped in his lap.

He whispered something under his breath that Artemis didn't catch. “Will you repeat that?” She asked quietly.

“Thank you..”  He whispered, his voice cracking. 

Thalia stared at them incredulously. 

“You need rest Pollo” Artemis said. He shook his head violently. Artemis sighed, and stood up he grabbed her arm. “.....Don't leave….” He begged. She frowned “i'm crossing the room.” He didn't let go. 

She looked at Thalia helplessly, before pulling away. 

She went and got her box of Stygian sleep from the truck near the wall, She opened it carefully and Apollo’s eyes widened as he recognized it. Before he could pull away he had breathed it in. He fell forward into Artemis’s waiting arms with a whimper.

“Shhh….. Your safe now Pollo… Go to sleep…” He shifted for a moment, trying to fight the spell. He couldn't. He murmured something unintelligible and passed out. Artemis set him down on the cot, smiling sadly. 

She returned the stygian sleep it to the trunk before turning to Thalia. 

Thalia stared at Apollo, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. 

“Thalia” Thalia snapped out of her trance. 

“What happened to him? He- Apollo- what?!?!”

“Thalia, it's a long story that i don't even know the specifics of. Will you help me treat his injuries?”

“Of course Lady Artemis!”

“Thank you..” She startled cutting off his clothes. He was covered in bruises and cuts and deep burns. 

Artemis felt sick.

A few seemed to be seriously infected. 

Artemis once again felt anger bubble inside her. 

Gods didn't GET infected wounds. 

Thalia handed her nectar and ambrosia when she asked for it, and Artemis cleaned Apollo's numerous wounds with it. 

Thalia refrained from asking questions until she saw a familiar looking burn decorating his stomach. Lightning. “This was caused by my- our fathers lightning..”

“Yes..” Artemis looked concerned but not all that surprised.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Thalia asked.

“Zeus… Was going to turn him into a mortal.. And.. This was the result. I found him before that happened but.. Well, you see..”

“Oh”

By the time they were finished, Apollo was covered in bandages almost head to toe. 

The next few days consisted of Artemis and Thalia caring for the sleeping god. 

When he finally woke up he was in a panic, he sat up in a jolt, looking around wildly for Artemis. 

She wasn't here. 

He was in her tent he realized with a jolt. 

He was safe here. He tried (and failed) to swallow his panic. 

He looked around wildly, there was a thick quilt covering him, he gripped it tightly and laid back down. 

His heart hammering in his chest. He sat up again when he heard the tent flap open, Thalia Grace was staring at him. “Oh! You're awake!” She took a step forward, he was suddenly on guard, his mind screaming danger. All he could see in her was her blue eyes. Her father's eyes.  

“Do you want me to get Artemis?” Apollo opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't make himself speak. She looked like Zeus. She made him feel that mind consuming panic Zeus had installed in him over the past few months. 

He ended up just nodding. Thalia went to fetch Artemis. 

Apollo pulled his legs to his chest, tears collecting in his eyes. 

He felt overwhelmed. Fully and completely overwhelmed.

His form shimmered to one of someone 11 or 12 years old. 

It was a rare occurrence that he appeared like this, but right now he couldn't care less. He just didn't want to be older right now. 

Artemis walked in, her eyes studied him for a moment, blinking in surprise. 

She wasn't all that surprised Apollo was appearing like this, just.. Shocked. It had been years since he looked 12. She sat next to him and draped her arm around his shoulders. 

He relaxed a bit when she did this. “You want to talk about it?” she inquired. He shook his head a no. “Okay… Apollo.. Do you want anything?”

“..n..nectar..” he choked out. He just couldn't get himself to talk right now.

“Apollo you're a god, you can just will nectar into existence,” Artemis said quietly. “You are NOT powerless. You can summon your own Nectar Pollo... So don't act like you can't” Apollo stared at her, then summoned his own nectar. 

His hands were shaking so badly he was afraid he would drop the glass. 

Artemis laughed humorlessly and guided the glass to his mouth, knowing he would spill if she didn't. 

He took a long sip before he was done. 

Artemis set the cup on the nightstand.

He stared at his hands, no glared. Artemis rubbed circles on his shoulder. “You want me to take you to your palace?” He shook his head. “Okay. Do you want me to leave?” A violent shake of the head. “Do you want me to stay with you?” He nodded. “Do you want to go outside? We have a fire going.” He shook his head again. He wanted to but he didn't want to at the same time. 

Artemis nodded before she seemed to remember something, she stood up and held out her hand, a bow appeared, not just a bow HIS bow. 

Shock ran through him. “..How….father he….He snapped it… how..?” Words stumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

She smiled and handed it to him. He took it holding it to his chest. “Hephaestus and I fixed it, it's as good as new.” He felt a smile creep across his face. It felt off to smile after such a long time. “But.. your Lyre.. It was smashed beyond repair.. I have the pieces but.. Yeah” Apollo sighed, still holding his bow to his chest. He nodded, his smile fading. 

Artemis pulled him into a weak hug. He melted into her arms.

 

Ever since Artemis had rescued Apollo, nothing was the same. Apollo was different. Artemis spent a few months trying to help him recover, but it was like she was speaking to a statue for a few weeks. Yes no maybe, he didn't talk much. And he clung to her presence. She was starting to understand what Apollo meant when he used to try to explain why he was protective of her. Just the need to protect.

Apollo wasn't on Olympus often, and had one of his godly sons run his chariot. Only actually riding in it a few times a week at most. He spent most of his time alone or with Artemis and her hunters. He didn't harass them. He didn't even look at them. The hunters saw this, and some of the oldest hunters already knew something had happened to him the moment he showed up in there camp…

Lilie stared at the god who had just appeared in their camp. Apollo. She scowled. It was going to be a long day. But then she noticed something, he wasn't staring at anyone. Checking anyone out or flirting! He just stared at the ground like he was lost, he looked up at her. “Is.. Artemis here?” he asked. Before he sighed dramatically. She didn't understand why he wasn't flirting with her. Apollo always flirted with the hunters! He didn't just ask, He would say something like “they there gorgeous, do you know where my darling sister is?” Never just a simple question. Did something happen? “Are you going to answer me or not?” Apollo said, there was a hint of emotion in his voice. But she couldn't tell what. She figured it was annoyance. “I'll go get her.” She finally said, before she dashed off to get her. She entered the tent, Artemis and Thalia were speaking, she only heard a few words. “......Worried…brother...I hope….okay…...needs…….rest….care of himself” curious.

“My lady, Apollo is here and he wants to see you-” Artemis looked distressed for a moment. “Thalia, we will finish this conversation later. Lilie bring him to me.” Lilie was worried suddenly, what could he want? She brought Apollo to her tent. The Sun god hadn't flirted once and she was starting to suspect that something had happened between the two of them. Apollo entered the tent quickly.

Artemis didn't know what she was suspecting when Apollo walked into her tent, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to walk in nervously then dash over and hug her tightly. She didn't expect him to start crying, and his form shimmer to one much younger than normal. Maybe 11.  But he did, so she did what any good sister would. She held him and ran her hand through his hair, doing her best to calm her distressed brother. He calmed down painfully slow. When he finally stopped sobbing Artemis smiled gently. Apollo was still a blubbering wreck despite his tears having ceased. When he finally stopped clinging to her she tousled his hair. “Did something happen?” she asked gently. He nodded.

“Father he..” Apollo’s voice hitched. Artemis felt anger surge forward inside of her. Zeus was the one who hurt Apollo. The one who made him so.. scared. When she thought of her brother she thought of his radiant smile and a presence that brightened the room. Not the shell of himself that remained. Zeus had made him change like this. Apollo continued “He tried to corner me so he could vaporize me with the master bolt..” Artemis let in a sharp intake of breath. “And I just.. Ares distracted him long enough for me to get away and.. and I.. I needed you…” Apollo sounded ashamed of that fact. “I trust you more than anyone else and...i just… I know that if he finds me alone he’ll hurt me… and.. I'm so freaking weak i'm a damn god! One of the 12 olympians! and my father threatening me reduces me to a sobbing wreck and i-” Artemis shushed him. Pulling him into a tight hug.

“Apollo. He tortured you for months… He’s the freaking king of the gods! It's okay to be scared of him.”

“Ok..” He murmured, not sounding convinced.

Apollo showing up at her camp randomly became an occurrence even more common than before. The hunters became accustomed to him showing up and taking him to Artemis’s tent. He didn't flirt with them. He hardly even looked up from the ground. He sometimes appeared younger that normal. Occasionally he would stay a few days, they were worried about him. Everyone could see the difference in his behavior. They could always tell the circumstances of his coming, if he was sad or panicked they could tell and got her immediately, the days where his form flickered between a child and his usual form were the most urgent. None of the hunters knew what was going on so they had theories. Most of apollo's visits were because he was distressed, but Sometimes he came just because he felt like it, those times they realised was the closest they had seen him to his old self in ages. But he was still different, and they all saw it.

Apollo had changed. Artemis could tell how scared he was. How terrified he was that Zeus would suddenly decide against him and banish him to earth. It took nearly 10 years for him to feel comfortable on Olympus again, and comfortable was a far stretch. He stopped going to aphrodite's parties, he stayed in his various homes, and he avoided there father at all costs. The few times he did run into Zeus there was usually another god there that would distract him to apollo could get away. But when he couldn't get away and there father spoke to him he looked small and scared. Whenever Zeus said his name he would flinch back. He wasn't the same. For one thing, he had stopped making stupid haikus. Most of the council didn't care, but Artemis did. When Artemis asked he responded with “i've always known they were bad. There's no point in making them.” She found that distressing. A few times she found him sitting on the edge a Chaos, he said it helped him focus. But she figured that he really only went there because no other god usually went there. He sang and played music less, and almost every council member was concerned. All but Hera and Zeus. Whenever Apollo’s mental state was brought up to Zeus he just laughed and said that he was just being moody. But anyone could see that was a blatant lie. Hermes tried to cheer him up occasionally, but as the messenger god was so swamped with work he could only stay around for a bit. Anyone could see that the sun god had some serious emotional bullshit going on. The god that was once so vibrant and cheery was no longer anything like that. He didn't smile often, but when he did he lit up the room. Progress was slow, but it was clear that he was progressing.

13 years after the giant war, and Zeus ruined everything. He had crushed any trust he was regaining in his father. He had blasted Apollo with his Master bolt, and it would take him weeks to reform. If he wanted to. If he was hurrying. His consciousness shattered into billions of pieces across the earth. When Hermes went to tell Artemis, she went into a panic. She knew Apollo wouldn't want to reform. That he would stay scattered for as long as he could….

Hermes heard a the loud crack of lightning from the throne room. He knew what had happened long before he rushed into the room and saw the burned spot on the marble floor, and the pile of ash in it. He knew what had happened before he saw the charred beyond repair bow, and the splintered arrows. It only confirmed his suspicions when he saw Ares’s shocked face staring at the floor. He turned to look at there father, who was now calmly sitting on his throne. Daring them to speak to him. He rushed forward and grabbed the bow and the arrows, summoning a box to put them in. He was the god of trade, and the box he summoned was full of styrofoam to the exact shape of the bow and arrows. He tried not to damage the weapon further as he transferred it to it's box, and he managed to get the charred weapon into the box without incident. The arrows were another story. Only three had survived the blast, two broke when he touched them. The third stayed in one piece. He picked up the box and started running. He needed to find Artemis. Immediately.

Artemis knew what had happened the moment she saw Hermes. She knew what had happened before they sat down and he showed her the broken remains of her brothers choice weapon. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Hermes left her to herself.

Thalia was the one who found her, she sat next to the goddess, neither spoke. Thalia knew what had happened with Apollo 13 years prior. And she knew that he had been having issues. But as she gazed at the charred bow and arrows, she felt deep hatred for her father.

It had been three months since Zeus vaporized Apollo, and Olympus was unusually quiet. Artemis was out searching for fragments of her brothers consciousness to try to convince him to hurry the fuck up. And then she found one…

Artemis was walking around a city when she felt the faint presence of her brother. Despair was the only emotion she felt from him. She felt sick as she searched for it, trying to  contact him. She managed to form a weak link with him. “Apollo!” she yelled into the void that was her brothers fragmented mind.  _Artie_ She heard him whisper. His voice scared and small. Distinctly younger that normal. “Come back Apollo, you know you can't stay in this state forever. There's no point.”  _‘m sorry_ “Just come back”  _do I ‘ave to?_  “Yes you idiot” _it's ‘ard tho.._   _Don't wanna ‘ome back.. Only make things worse_ “No you don't. And I miss you, I know it's hard but you can do it”  _okay fine_

A small form phased into existence in front of her, flickering and sort of staticy. She latched into him and pulled him into an embrace. His form solidified and he sagged against her. He didn't appear to be much older than 8 or 9. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him into her. The younger Apollo looked, the worse he felt. He sobbed into her, and she just held him. Eventually she brought him to her tent with the hunters and he fell into a fitful sleep there, with Artemis curled up next to him. 

It had been 20 years since the giant war, and Apollo laughed for the first time on Olympus.

Hermes was busy working on his phone when he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years. Laughter of a certain sun god. His head snapped up, a grin plastered on his face. Apollo was laughing at something on his phone, he didn't notice the grins on the gods faces. He didn't notice when Artemis laughed hysterically, joy consuming her usually stoic features.. Or when Ares smiled to himself. He didn't even notice the shit faced grin that Hermes was making. Artemis looked so relieved that she might go and hug him. Hermes actually stood up about to hug him, but thought better When Apollo looked at him oddly. Ares just smiled “Whats with you guys?” he asked, sounding confused. He seemed to realize after a moment, as his cheeks flushed, but he was still smiling.

The single biggest moment was 30 years after the giant war, Apollo made a shit haiku on Olympus.

“ _My name is Apollo_  

_I am a horrible god_

_Please just kill me now_ ”

Artemis stared at him, before standing up and slapping him. He glared at her, a smile playing his lips. “First of all, My name is Apollo is 6 syllables you idiot. Second. You are not a horrible god, our father is. That fact in undisputed. And no. I'm not going to kill you. You can't die and you don't deserve that. Also, i'm not sorry for slapping you. Try again.” Apollo smiled, and shook his head, a sly smirk appearing on his face. It had been so long since Artemis had seen that smirk that she didn't even care.

“did you need to slap me?” he asked suddenly. she nodded Apollo glared at her, the smirk never changing “well fine. You asked.

_my family sucks_

_My father hates me so much_

_My sister is great_ ”

Artemis sighs and facepalms. But she couldn't hide her smile. “The last line is great, but something less pessimistic would be nice” Apollo grinned at her.

“ _pessimistic not_

_Totally not pessimistic_

_Not pessimistic_ ”

“Apollo I swear to me”

“fiiine.. I've been working on this one.” He smiles at her

_“I was on fire_

_I was so full of despair_

_But then i was freed_

Or how about

_Artemis saved me_

_All i knew was dark despair_

_I have a great sis_

Or even

_I was full of fear_

_I was so very alone there_

_But my sister came_

Then theres

_My sister is nice_

_She helps me more than she knows_

_I love her so much_ ”

Apollo stared at her, she was speechless but Apollo must have taken her surprised look as disgust or something because he suddenly looked like she had taken out his heart and stomped on it. He disappeared into a glimmer of sparks and she started panicking. Oh gods she needed to find him. She ran around Olympus for a few hours before she really started panicking. It took her 3 days to find him, and when she did she was barred from entering his castle. “Hey Apollo? Can i come in?” There was no response but the barrier was gone. She immediately found him, he was sitting in his grand master bedroom, papers around him ripped to shreds. “Are you here to mock me? Sorry that my stupid poems offended you”

“Apollo. They didn't offend me! They were wonderful! For once. And they were not stupid. I was just surprised.. I didn't think me finding you meant to much to you…” Apollo looked at her skeptically. “Apollo I'm not kidding, it's been so long since you recited your shoddy haikus to me that I was surprised.” She sat down on the bed next to him. “And honestly, you haven't written a better haiku in your godly life” she said honestly.

Apollo was silent for an awkward minute, but then he spoke. “I never told you what he did to me did I?” Apollo finally said, his voice full of strain.

“No you didn't.. And I didn't really want to ask in case it… you know I didn't want to hurt you Apollo.” Apollo sighed. Before he began.

“I was bound in a celestial bronze net. After the fight with the giants he disintegrated my essence, then forced me to reform.. In that place where you found me. I was trapped. I couldn't leave. He beat the shit out of me multiple times. But everything only got worse.. He started by draining the Ichor out of my body.. I bled so much I'm surprised no deities rose from my ichor..” he smirked to himself.  “He also started roasting me in greek fire endlessly. I kept begging him for mercy but he didn't stop.. Everything blurs together after awhile. A haze of pain.. Every moment I could feel myself getting weaker. Finally it started to show with my body. I could no longer heal myself or stand. I needed nectar, ambrosia. Even a bit would have been enough.. I had no way of regaining energy. My body was at it's limit. I was only expelling energy and I couldn't repair my form. Despite that my flesh was practically melted in some places I couldn't.. I..” his voice hitched as he remembered the horrible feeling of his body broken beyond repair and he couldn't do anything. Artemis hugged him tightly. He let her.

“I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier Apollo…” He was silent, and she pulled him into a tighter hug. He finally pulled away.

“you don't need to continue if you don't want to” Artemis started.

“No it's fine.. i'm fine…” He takes a deep breath and continues. “I clearly remember how hungry i was.. It was like my insides were burning.. I begged him for ambrosia and nectar but he refused. My body simply stopped functioning after a while. All I could physically manage was to lay there in the fire unable to heal or move…” He absentmindedly sipped some nectar.  

“After 2 months i stopped trying to get away. Not that I could before, hence that I was at my physical limit.. But I realized any form of resistance was pointless and only ended up with lightning bolts.. Oh those were the undoubted worst!” Apollo closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and continued “My body was so broken already… when he zapped me my form failed completely. Every time that happened Zeus somehow got my physical form to solidify… and I just… I just…” Artemis wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He shivered.  “At 3 months I was despairing. I had given up. I think that when I first started screaming for you to help me..” he laughed weakly, no humor involved “Father had just hit me with his Master Bolt and- that was the final straw before I gave up. My form was so freaking broken I looked like the human prototypes…” he glances up at Artemis, eyes full of pain. “At 4 months I felt my immortality start to fade. It was terrifying how helpless I felt. Before that I had managed to convince myself he wasn't being serious about turning me mortal. Imagine the worst physical pain you have ever felt. Now make that your entire existence. Then put boiling water in a fire hose and douse yourself in it endlessly. All while fire rages around you and there's a puddle of your own blood surrounding you.. Another terrifying thing was the color of the ichor pouring out of me slowly became darker and redder over time.” Artemis looked pale, He realised he might be being a bit graphic. He laughed nervously. “S-sorry…”

“Its.. Fine..” Artemis sighed. “Continue”

“Um… At what I would assume to be 5 months.. All I was really aware of after a while was pain as my mind tried to fit into my new mortal form. Just blinding agony…. You found me a few days after that started.. I didn't really know what was going on when you found me for awhile.. I was confused and everything hurt so badly… .I had lost my immortality almost completely.. All but the faintest golden touch to my.. Blood? It was more blood than ichor then.” Artemis made a face. “When I finally realized you were there I was convinced I was dreaming… or that I was going insane. When you comforted me I was so confused. I didn't understand why you cared about me so much... I mean I KNEW just… I wasn't really great off right then mentally… Arty you never really acted like you cared much if I was sad… “held me as I sobbed” so to say.. I've.. I've had my share of shitty moments and you didn't ever pick up on that fact… sometimes I really needed you and you just waved me off… so I was surprised in the least… kinda..” Artemis avoided his gaze. But finally she spoke “When did I..?”

“Hyacinth…” he whispered. Artemis felt a pang of recognition. Oh “I Just… I really needed you and you said something like “Apollo you’ve had hundreds of lovers how is this one any different” and that just tore me apart inside… but that's the past and.. And I forgave you for that and it doesn't matter any more” Artemis was speechless. She suddenly felt horribly guilty. Apollo continued “but you found me a few days later, you comforted me then.. It doesn't really matter though Artie… That was hundreds of years ago.. Sides, you made up for that hundreds of times over the years..” Apollo sighed. An awkward silence came over them. It had been a few minutes, Apollo sighed and continued his story. “When you found me in that place.. I was terrified. I was so scared and hurt and I just wanted it to end. I didn't recognise your power when you came… i was to exhausted and delirious and scared to to such basic basic things. All I knew is that a being of power was coming and that meant  power Zeus and that Zeus meant pain. But when I did realize it was you I was ecstatic. I was still panicked and scared and terrified, but I was happy that you were there. I was surprised when you gave me some of your immortality.. I was confused and scared. I wasn't grateful if i'm being honest. I thought Zeus was going to have to… you know do that so me again. Then i realized that Zeus was going to hurt you too. I was scared that he would hurt you because if he did it would be my fault. That idea scared me worse than anything… Then you brought me to Olympus and the rest of the council defended me.. I just.. Thank you..” She smiled at him gently, ruffling his hair, He shook his head and tried to fix his hair.

“Apollo, I'm never letting him hurt you again. I can't stand seeing you so sad.. I'm glad you told me.. He turned you mortal twice before didn't he?” Apollo nodded.

“i.. I can't remember anything for a long time before either of those.. I think he may have wiped my memories.” Artemis nodded.

“Hey Apollo?”

“Hmm?”

“If you ever need me don't be afraid to ask. You're my brother, and you were hurt. Badly. You don't need to be afraid of him anymore, I'll protect you. And if you need to talk i'm always here.” Apollo nods, then smiles gently.

“Arty, i know that. Yout stating a fact. And I wasn't exaggerating when I recited those haikus.

_My sister is nice_

_She helps me more than she knows_

_I love her so much_

You help me a lot Arty… you kept me from being sent to Earth and you.. You just were a great sister over the years. Don't stop just because I don't need to come see you 8 days a week, okay?” Apollo smirked at her

“I won't. Also there are only 7 days is a week. And Apollo?”

“Yeah..?

“I missed your shitty poems.”

An idiotic grin spread across his face, is had been so long since he made that face. “So you're telling me all these years you ennjoyyyyed my haikus?”

Oh HADES no. “Apollo just because i missed then doesn't mean i enjoyed them-”

“You enjoy them”

“No I- Apollo- It's just not you if you don't make your horrible poems.”

“Admitttt ittttt” He teased

“Apollo!” She groaned

“You like my haikus.” He repeated, Artemis shook her head.

“Apollo you haven't made shitty poems and years. You are the GOD of poetry of course i'm glad your making poems again. Don't get me wrong i HATE your haikus. But you have always made them, and is was… Strange without you making them” Artemis said.

“You like them” He repeats

“Whatever you say” Artemis finally says, rolling her eyes. Apollo was going to be okay. She would make sure of it.

Apollo laughed to himself, deep in thought.The twins were sitting in a cafe in New York, within walking distance from the empire state building. Artemis looked at him curiously.  “The tides have turned dear sister. For most of our existence I've always been the one who was protective of you.” She gave him a sour look. “I still am..  but you are being protective of me now.” Artemis nearly choked on her nectar. Apollo smiled at her.

“I am not!” Her voice was quite a few octaves higher than normal.

“Yes you are. You feel like anything that goes 10 feet of me that could possibly be dangerous needs to be destroyed at all costs because I'm your brother and my safety is important and you will destroy anyone who attempts to hurt me.”

Artemis opens her mouth to protest but he’s right. Her cheeks flushed. Apollo laughed, an idiotic grin on his face.

“You probably feel insurmountable rage whenever Father comes into the conversation. Whenever I feel sad you just want to coddle me. Because I'm your…” Apollo visibly cringed. “little brother” Artemis stared at him, a smile making it's way across her face.

“FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT! I'M OLDER!” She whisper screamed triumphantly. Apollo groaned. “I mean yes, your assumption is correct. I am protective of- oh fuck it IM OLDER. YES.”

“Artie-”

“I love you little brother” She smiles brightly at him, and  reaches over and ruffled his bright blond hair. Apollo’s cheeks were bright red. He hated this. But honestly, his entire mindset had been shattered by Zeus and everything that had occurred since the giant war. He hardly saw Artemis as his younger sister anymore, only as his equal.. And that was him denying that he saw her as older. He would still defend her honor with his life, and brutally murder anyone who harms her, but their entire twin dynamic that developed over millennia was different now. Neither twin minded much. Change wasn't bad after all.


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo snaps at Zeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning sucks sorry

Apollo was done forcing himself to appear happy. He was  _ done _ forcing himself to smile and to pretend everything was okay when he felt as if everything was falling apart around him. He felt scared and terrified and anxious and  _ tired. _ But for the first time in what felt like eons he didn't feel so cripplingly alone. Artemis was willing to speak with him about anything, She didn't just laugh him away and mock him anymore. She loved him. He  _ knew  _ she loved him. He didn't have to pretend that he was happy, (a great improvement actually) because no one expected that of him anymore. He could sit quietly on a bench and no one would look at him strangely. He resented the “ _ what's wrong with you” _ look. He hoped he would never have to force himself to act so overwhelmingly  _ fake _ again. He could just go talk to Artemis if he wanted, but right now he was content to sit here. He didn't feel like someone was choking him while he sat here in public. He wasn't expected to be how he was before. He wasn't seen as cheap entertainment good for a laugh but not much else. While he still felt scared and nervous.. He felt less stressed and caged and  _ fake _ . He still occasionally felt alone and.. Sad. But less now. And if he really needed to he could go talk to Artemis. He sighed. He was.. Pleasantly surprised that he felt better now that he didn't have to fake so much optimism. He was a joke. He laughed bitterly, standing up. He was seriously depressed and he was aware of that. But faking happiness for hundreds of years only made things worse. Bottling up his negativity only made things harder. He started walking to the throne room, wondering if Artie was there. He stiffened when he heard his father's voice. “Apollo” despite everything, his father's voice sent ice through his veins

“Yes father?” He somehow kept his voice from shaking.

“I have noticed an extreme difference in your personality. I would like to inquire why.”

Apollo stared at him, before he burst out laughing. A broken depressing sound that shocked Zeus.

“Of course father. You torturing me for months certainly didn't do this on its own, no. For hundreds of years i forced myself to act happy. To pretend i didn't want to just sleep and scream at how  _ worthless  _ i am. I pretended for years that nothing was wrong with me. That I was okay! That the optimistic sun god didn't want to curl into a ball and sob because i'm too horrible to save a single person i love from death! That I was okay. That maybe if i acted if i wasn't hurting i wouldn't hurt as much. That i wouldn't be so alone. Maybe if i pretended i was okay then it would happen. Well whoop dee doo father, you torturing made me realize i don't give a single fuck about that facade and that maybe, just maybe if i just let myself break then someone might care enough to wonder if, i don't know, good ole opti-fucking-mistic, cheerful, never down Apollo needs someone to make sure he isnt drunk out of his mind and sobbing on the floor of his apartment because no one gave a shit about him? You all just figured that you could say whatever the fuck you want and i didn't mind? Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with your stoic bs about how you torturing me was for the best and that how you finally got me to crack after years of false cheerfulness. Great job. You managed to break the wall i built around myself for years in 5 short months! Great job father! Now just leave me alone.” Apollo snapped, glaring at his father. Zeus glared at his son, before he raised his arm. Apollo jolted back, quickly realizing that  _ he fucked up _ . Zeus grabbed his throat and dragged Apollo forward. Apollo froze, paralyzed by terror.  _ Fuck he’s going to turn me moral im going to be tortured again he’s gonna hurt Artemis. _ Apollo can't move. He’s absolutely terrified. He can hear his heart beating in his chest, he can't breath he can't breath  _ he can't breath  _ His eyes were wide and he  _ can't breath  _ “You dare speak to the king of the gods in that manner?” Apollo made an incomprehensible attempt at an apology. His eyes were impossibly wide. A silver arrow sprouted out of Zeus’s forearm and he, startled, dropped Apollo. The Sun God promptly landed on his butt. He scrambled back and Artemis appeared next to him. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl. “Hurt him. I dare you.” Her eyes shone brightly with malice. Apollo was hyperventilating, his hands pressed tightly to his throat. Artemis glared at there father. She lowered her bow and stepped back. “Goodbye father. Do not try to follow us.” She grabbed Apollo’s arm and teleported them to Delos. Apollo was trembling and his hands pressed to his throat. He knelt on the ground, tears streaked down his face. Artemis sat down next to him, a worried expression on her usually stoic face. She rubbed his back, this reminded her far too much of all those years ago when she found Apollo after Zeus had tortured him. She gently pried his shaking hands off his neck and started examining the quickly forming bruises. He was staring off into the distance. His breathing in uneven and panicked. She pulled him into a tight hug, he didn't hug back. It had been at least a year since Apollo had a mental breakdown like this. “You're okay, you're okay, ive got you brother, you're okay, you're going to be fine, you're okay, I'm here, you're okay you're okay, deep breaths, you're going to be okay” She whispered. He whimpered weakly in response. “I won't let him hurt you. I made a promise to protect you and I will uphold it.” Apollo was shaking badly in her hug. A lightning bolt sparked off the edges of Delos and Artemis cringed while Apollo cowered. “You're going to be okay brother… uncle poseidon will sway father.”

Ever so very slowly Apollo calmed down. They were both sitting now, Artemis with her arm around Apollo's shoulders and Apollo with his knees drawn to his chest. “So, about what you said to father… were you really faking being happy for so long? Were you depressed and i didn't even know it?” Apollo laughed dryly leaning onto Artemis.

“I don't even know Artie… i said hundreds right? Let's make that a thousand…” Artemis stifled a gasp.  _ That long? _ “over the last few centuries i've had my moments of happiness.. Jazz, Beatles, Mozart, and Elvis were some of the best times i've had in so, so very long. But it didn't last forever now did it?” He laughs weakly. “I guess i'm depressed.. Now that they have a name for it.. Back in the day it would just be called slacking or being moody or something else like that.”  He waves his hand dismissively. “Also Father literally terrifies me.” Artemis nods thoughtfully. 

“Why did you pretend for so long ‘pollo?”

“....Don't know Artie…. I think Hermes knew I wasn't okay but i don't really know..” He sighed. “I love you Artemis… just next time stop me before I piss off father okay?” She nods. The sun is starting to set, Apollo glances at it. “Am i even fit to be a sun god? I've just been letting the Norse guy take care of it for the last week.. I won't be surprised if Sol sends a strongly worded letter to my palace.” Apollo sighs. “Hope father doesn't… you know..” He gestures weakly at himself, before he lets his arms fall limp at his sides. He shivers and snuggles closer to his sister. Artemis’s eyes widen, realizing where he was going with this. 

“He wouldn't do that.” Artemis stated. “I won't let him hurt you again. ”

“But he MIGHT Artie!” 

“He won't.” She pulls him closer to her. 

Apollo does not respond, he simply watches the sunset, He may have been humming the harry potter theme. Artemis sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “I promise to protect you from father. I swear it on the river Styx that I will do my absolute best to protect you from father. You will NOT become mortal any time soon or EVER if I have anything to say about it. Okay Apollo?” She announces. Thunder rumbles in the distance, sealing the deal. Apollo smiles weakly. “Thanks sis..” 

“Don't call me sis.” Artemis laughs. “I love you brother.” Apollo mutters something unintelligible. Artemis shakes her head and smiles. 

 

Apollo had fallen asleep, Artemis didn't want to wake him but it was getting late. She was debating weather it was safe to leave Delos or not, She saw a silhouette a bit off the island. She could recognise that jogger getup anywhere. Hermes. You can come in Hermes. 

“Hello Artemis.” He nodded at Apollo.

“Hello Hermes” 

“I don't advise leaving Delos. Father is threatening to throw you and Apollo into Tartarus.”  _ Great. Just great.  _ “I've warned Apollo’s children and your hunters of Zeus’s anger, they are on there way to the nearest camp, most of Apollo's kids have taken residence in New Rome, so they are probably safe. I doubt he will attack them there.. but as a precaution I thought that warning then would be necessary. Is Apollo alright? I saw the fight and he looked quite shaken…” Artemis nodded curtly. 

“Thank you for warning my girls and nieces and nephews. Apollo, as you can see fell asleep but he’s doing alright.” Artemis took a deep breath. “well… not alright. But better. Tell father that I will not allow any harm to come to my brother. Also Tell Thalia Grace, my lieutenant that I will probably be gone for awhile.” Hermes nodded and teleported away. Yet another long stay on Delos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt planning on posting this

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Please?


End file.
